Lockwood Bastard
by Katerina Parker Evans
Summary: AU - Sophia Lockwood was the bastard child of Mayor Lockwood. She was best friends with Vicki Donovan and hated her family. Her life is forever changed when vampires start reappearing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU - Sophia Lockwood was the bastard child of Mayor Lockwood. She was best friends with Vicki Donovan and hated her family. Her life is forever changed when vampires start reappearing.

Sophia Lockwood – Lindsey Shaw

Klaus/OC Pairing

Also I kind of hate how everyone treats Klaus. I mean I haven't seen the recent episode of The Originals but I saw a photo of the episode and it pretty much states that Klaus gives up his child to Elijah all because Hayley and him have feelings for each other. I'm sorry but seriously. Elijah wanted the kid to be a chance for Klaus and he takes it away. Sorry but Klaus deserves way better and he's getting it.

* * *

One

The Lockwood family liked to put off that they were perfect but that was far from the truth. Mayor Lockwood was a bastard who slept on his wife, Carol, with a secretary. Tyler was only nine months old when he got a new baby sister courtesy of his father and his mistress. Sophia Lockwood was the bastard child of Mayor Lockwood and how she hated her family. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes and everyday of her life she was abused by her father. Tyler use to try to stick up for her but now after becoming a star football player he stopped because he had to keep the fame. Her brother and stepmother kept quiet about her being abused by her father and so her hatred of them grew. It felt like the only person she had was Vicki Donovan. They both worked at the Grill and when things got to rough at home Sophia would stay over at Vicki's house with her brother Matt. Sophia felt bad for Matt Donovan because a few months ago his girlfriend Elena Gilbert lost her parents and broke up with him. Truth be told Sophia didn't like Elena because she had come to her and her so called friends for help with her father and she was merely told to shut up about it and deal hence the hatred of pretty much everyone except Vicki and Matt. After Elena broke up with Matt, he was really depressed but he started paying more attention to Sophia.

Vicki had thought that they were dating or sleeping together but the both of them told her that the truth was that Matt was only pretending to date her so that she could get away from her abusive father. It was junior year for Tyler, Matt, Elena, and Elena's group of friends and a newcomer came to town that had his eyes set on Elena. The thing Sophia hated about Elena the most was that she acted all high and mighty when she wasn't and she used Matt which sucked. Damon Salvatore came shortly after his brother and Sophia found him to be a jerk, a hot jerk, but still a jerk and it was right when Damon came to town that Vicki had been attacked which made Sophia just that much more suspicious.

Sophia sighed as she walked through the Grill and found Vicki back at work after getting out of the hospital. Her sunglasses covered his face and the new bruises on her face as she walked up to her best friend who seemed to have a thing for her brother. She saw her so called family sitting and having dinner, a dinner to which she wasn't invited too since she was the black sheep of the family but Sophia really didn't care anymore. When that stuff first started happening Sophia was so pissed off and upset that there were times she cried herself to sleep and there were times Vicki would comfort her and cheer her up. Vicki saw her and pulled her to the bathroom which no one minded really since it wasn't that busy. The door locked and Vicki pulled off her glasses causing Sophia to wince and she saw Vicki get angry.

"I don't get why Tyler isn't fucking sticking up for you," Vicki exclaimed.

"Because all Tyler and his family care about is their image," Sophia said leaning against the sink, "I'm not the one attacked. Can I see?"

Vicki smiled at the girl because she was the only one that seemed to care about her besides Matt. Jeremy Gilbert cared but even then it was in a twisted messed up way and Sophia knew that he was trying to change her friend. Vicki pulled back the bandage and Sophia gasped because seeing the bite on her neck she knew everything was true. She remembered stories that people in this town use to tell about vampires and werewolves and now she knew her suspicions were true.

"Vicki this wasn't from an animal," Sophia whispered harshly.

"Oh god you believe me," Vicki cried.

"Tell me everything now," Sophia demanded.

Sophia listened as Vicki told her that she was attacked by a vampire and calls her crazy, which many people in this town usually did anyway but she believed her friend. Sighing she put the bandage back in place and swore to her friend that she would get to the bottom of this and help her. Vicki pulled her out of the bathroom and over to her brother who took one looks at her and smiled sadly at her. Matt pulled Sophia into a hug and whispered in her ear that tonight she would come over to her house. Sophia hated this town and her family but Matt and Vicki Donovan were the two exceptions to that and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Sophia closed her eyes and breathed in the calming scent of her friend and prayed for salvation in some way or form, little did she knew that soon it would come in the form of her own friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Summary: Things change for both Sophia and Vicki and the two friends leave town.

* * *

Two

Sophia ran up the stairs of the Lockwood mansion trying to get away from her father but he was fast and he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her the rest of the way up the stairs to her room. She screamed and tried to kick him but he had years on her and was stronger than her. She felt tears trying to make their way out but Sophia refused to cry and she refused to let this man, her so called father, see her being weak. He slammed her head against the wall causing her to see stars. Before she could regain herself her father threw her on the bed and ripped off his belt. Sophia shook her head and tried to get up but he punched her in the stomach multiple times until she couldn't move. She saw the hatred in Richard's eyes, she refused to call him father, and saw the belt and she closed her eyes holding back tears.

"I told you multiple times you little bitch that you are not to get better grades than Tyler. Now you are getting your GED behind my back and I don't like it. I can't do anything about it now because you have already passed and technically graduated but that doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell," He yelled.

Sophia bit her lip as he struck her with the belt. Soon it was too much for her to hold back and she screamed as he hit her over and over, tearing her shirt up with how badly he was beating her. Sophia closed her eyes and just lost herself. She had learned to do this long ago when the beatings would get to bad. Basically Sophia would still feel the pain but she just wasn't there all the way. She would become lost in her own personal heaven. Sophia knew that she should have regretted going behind her father's back, at Vicki and Matt's insistence, to get her GED but she felt that if she could do this then she could finally be free. She knew what had led to this and that was the principal calling her father to tell him that Sophia didn't need to go to school anymore due to the fact that she had gotten her GED and was able to go on to college. Sophia knew her father well so she knew that he had played the loving and proud father but he really wasn't and everyone who was anyone knew the truth, the real reason Sophia got into so many so called fights and the reason she stayed at the Donovan's house so much.

Sophia came to when her father got a call on his cell phone about an attack in the woods and was afraid. It had been days since she had heard from Vicki and she had promised that she would find out more about vampires. Sighing she waited until she heard her father's car leaving and slowly moved to her bathroom. She had learned long ago that as long as she stayed in her special place she could move enough to shower and change so that was what she was going to do. Sophia was ready an hour later and was finally starting to feel some pain but she pushed it back and stayed strong as she packed a bag full of clothes and money she had saved up from when she worked at the Grill. She slowly made her way downstairs and hoped that she didn't have to see Carol because she hated that bitch. Unfortunately for her that wouldn't be the case as she heard the heels clicking along and saw Carol step into room and glare at her.

"What did you do to piss him off this time?" Carol asked but Sophia knew she really didn't care.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sophia said.

"You're lucky that your father isn't here or you would get another beating. I'm going to guess by that bag you will be staying with Matt and Vicki Donovan tonight. Good because trash only deserves trash," Carol said walking away before Sophia could say anything.

She shook her head and headed along the road. Sophia knew that if she was going to disappear then she couldn't have anything of her father's or their possessions. The Lockwood bastard knew that she would have enough money to buy a bus ticket out of here and some money for a hotel room for a couple of nights. Sophia figured with how smart and resourceful she was that she could figure something out soon enough. Sophia only needed to do one thing before she left and that was to say goodbye to Vicki and Matt before she left.

~Lockwood Bastard~

Sophia sighed as she waited in the back of the Grill. After coming in she waited hoping that she would see Vicki soon enough but she didn't and she was starting to get worried about her friend. She finally saw Matt and ran up to him her sunglasses covering her face.

"Hey have you seen Vicki?" she asked.

"Yeah I got a call from Jeremy she's over there," Matt said and Sophia followed him.

"I'm coming with I need to check on her and say goodbye," Sophia said and followed him to his car with her bag.

Matt was kind enough not to say anything about the bag as they made their way of to the Gilbert house. Sophia left her bag in the car and burst pass Jeremy into the house and saw Vicki sitting there going crazy. Sophia hugged her friend and ran her hand up and down her back calming her down. Jeremy and Matt saw the news and wanted to go to the cops but Sophia refused and they started arguing until Elena and Stefan came in and it hit her.

"You fucking asshole," Sophia said to Stefan and he looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong Sophia?" Matt asked worried.

"Like anybody in this house gives two shits. Everyone watched as my father abused me and did nothing because he is the Mayor and Vicki is the only besides Matt that cared. Jeremy do me a favor and take Vicki upstairs and close the blinds," Sophia ordered hinting to Stefan that she knew.

Sophia waited until Matt and Jeremy took her friend upstairs and she turned to Elena and Stefan. She just shook her head and grabbed his hand and saw the ring and she knew that he was a vampire. Sophia remembered the stories she heard and remembered hearing that some of them had daylight rings.

"So you're a vampire," Sophia said.

"How do you know?" Elena demanded and Sophia growled because this bitch was getting on her nerves.

"Do you think that just because Vicki is my best friend that I'm an idiot? I just got my GED Elena and instead of getting praised I got beaten because I made Tyler look like an idiot. I came to you years ago and your father years ago and begged to be saved and I was shut down because my father was a Lockwood and he had to have the benefit of the doubt. My point Elena is that I refuse to say anything to you because you lost any respect that I had for you long ago," Sophia stated making her hatred well known.

"Okay," Elena said and headed towards the kitchen.

"How does Vicki complete the transition?" Sophia asked.

"By drinking blood," Stefan answered.

"Okay this is my friend so we are going to do this my way. Vicki is going to drink my blood to complete her transition. After she does you need to get her a daylight ring or whatever she needs to walk in the sun and then we are leaving this town," Sophia told him in no uncertain terms.

Stefan looked like he was about to argue but Sophia just glared at him because she had enough of this bullshit of her life.

"Did you attack her? Did you turn her?" Sophia asked but she doubted it was him.

"No my brother Damon did," Stefan said as he went to the kitchen to tell Elena that she and Matt and Jeremy needed to leave the house.

~TVD~

An hour had passed and Elena had finally left with her brother and Matt even though she tried to argue but Sophia assured that they would be out of there before Jenna came home. Sophia sat next to Vicki on Jeremy's bed as they explained to her what was happening and she held her friend as she cried just like Vicki had held her when she cried herself to sleep over her father.

"I'm going to complete the transition and move away with Sophia," Vicki answered, "I need to say goodbye to Matt and Jeremy first."

After assurance that Stefan would be with them when that happened Sophia went downstairs and grabbed a glass and knife. She cut her hand and squeezed her blood into the glass. Many would say that the cut hurt but after so long of being abused it didn't feel that bad to Sophia. Stefan dragged Vicki into the room holding her but he didn't have to hold her too tightly because even though Vicki was struggling a little bit at the sight of the blood she wasn't that bad and Sophia knew it was because she was there. Sophia smiled at her friend and handed the glass to her as she ran upstairs to where Stefan had set out the first aid kit for her. She cleaned up her hand and sighed as she went back to find Matt, Jeremy and Elena there in the living room. Vicki was hugging Matt and Jeremy was crying and she knew that Vicki had told them she was leaving with her.

"Are you sure about this Sophia?" Matt asked walking up to her.

"I can't take it anymore Matty," Sophia whispered to him holding back tears for her friend and the man she considered her to be a brother.

"Then I will accept it because I know that together you and Vicki will survive," Matt said and hugged her.

Tears were exchanged and Sophia was surprised when Matt handed over the keys to his truck and when they tried to argue he told them that he wanted the girls to have a means of transportation. Sophia drove them out of town and looked over at her friend as she rested and the both of them knew that they would have to get some more blood in a pinch. Well it was that or let Vicki kill and in all honesty Sophia would prefer her friend to have some semblance of control over her hunger. Sophia smiled because despite the fact that her friend was a vampire they were both finally free from Mystic Falls and the baggage that came with it. Together the two girls, the two friends would start a new life and together they would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Sophia meets a certain hybrid.

* * *

**Three**

Sophia sighed as he looked at herself in the mirror. It had been three weeks since she left Mystic Falls with Vicki and in that time much had changed. The two friends had decided that the opposite side of the country was a great idea for them and the two settled down in San Francisco. Once they got there they got an apartment and enrolled in university. Vicki found a job as a waitress right away but Sophia had still been hurt to the point it was hard for her to move. Now though three weeks later after just going to class and healing Sophia was ready to get a job and start living her new life. Standing in front of the mirror with a black tank top on and light blue skinny jeans she saw that her back had scarred over and healed up. It was the one thing that Sophia hated the most about her was the scars she carried because of her father but it was a new day and a new life so she needed to move on with her life. Tonight Vicki was working at Mancini's which a bar was and grill and it was time for Sophia to go have a visit there.

~Lockwood Bastard~

Sophia walked into the busy bar and grill with a nervous smile on her face. She was wearing the black tank top and light blue jeans with black high knee boots and the black leather jacket that Vicki got her two weeks ago as a present. She saw her friend at the bar talking to the bartender and walked over to greet her. Sophia had to give it to her friend, the former drug addict had turned her life around amazingly in three weeks and the brunette was proud of her friend. Sophia poked her friend in the side and smirked when a yelp was let out and Vicki turned to glare at her.

"Finally decided to grace the world with your presence," Vicki stated smiling.

"Shut up you," Sophia laughed.

"You sit at the bar and drink and I will check up on you later," Vicki said waving at the bartender to get her a drink and left to run around.

Sophia just laughed and took the shot of tequila that was placed in front of her. After that she got herself a beer and just looked around nervously. Sophia wasn't like Vicki and she really didn't like crowds but that was probably because of her home life. She heard the stool next to her move and though she was tempted she didn't look over.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all by yourself?" a British voice said.

Sophia looked over to see an attractive man with curly blond hair and blue eyes and she found herself blushing. She felt attracted to him and drawn to him for some reason unknown to her. She sighed as she looked away at her drink debating on answering and decided that maybe it was time to take a chance.

"I don't really like crowds," Sophia answered blushing.

"You know something, neither do I. You want to get out of here?" he asked seductively smirking.

Sophia didn't know why she agreed other than the fact that she wanted to do something different for once and take control of her life and figured this was the best way to do that plus he was quite attractive. She felt brave for the first time in a while because not only did she not know his name but she also didn't know if he was a vampire or not but right now Sophia found herself not caring. She was led to a red corvette and smiled because not only was it a cool ass car but it was fast. Soon the two of them found themselves back at his hotel room and right as the door closed Sophia found herself pushed back against it with her mouth in a violent and passionate kiss.

"What's your name?" Sophia asked out of breath when he pulled away from her mouth to kiss his way down her neck.

"You love can call me Klaus," he said and despite not seeing his face she knew he was smirking.

Soon both their clothes were ripped from their bodies and Sophia found herself on her back with Klaus on top of her. She felt lost in the moment and wanted for the first time in a long time. He had seen her scars but surprised her when instead of saying anything or being disgusted he went right back to showing her just how attractive she was. Before Sophia knew it he was entering her and while it hurt at first it also felt so good and all she could do was hold on. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as he pounded into her making her feel like a woman instead of an abused little girl. The rest of the night was filled with multiple orgasms and sex that left Sophia feeling like no other man could compare.

~Lockwood Bastard~

Sophia groaned when the sun streamed in and woke her up from her sleep. She had only gotten two hours of sleep and she sighed sitting up because she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Sophia looked over and was slightly disappointed when she didn't see Klaus but shrugged it off because she didn't know him that well plus this was probably just a one night thing which was totally okay with her. Sophia had just finished pulling her clothes on when the hotel door opened and Klaus came through looking showered, refreshed and wearing this time a white shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. The jacket was the only thing that was the same from last night while everything else was different.

"Now love if I didn't know better I would think that you regretted last night or should I say this morning. It's hard to tell with how long you kept me up," Klaus stated smirking and Sophia didn't understand why he made her feel like she wasn't this broken thing.

"I just have to get back because I know my friend will be worried," Sophia said and while it was partly the truth it wasn't the whole truth.

"Well normally I would just kick you out but you love are different and that makes me want it so much more so I will give you a ride to your home and I just might get your number for some more fun later on," Klaus said holding the door open and smirking at her.

Thirty minutes later Klaus was pulling up to her apartment and Sophia suddenly felt nervous. She had never had a boyfriend and she had never really felt beautiful until last night because despite not saying anything Klaus made her feel like she was a real person not a broken child.

"No need to be so nervous darling," Klaus whispered in her ear.

Sophia felt her breath quicken and arousal sweep through her. Klaus must have noticed because next thing she knew he was wrapping a hand in her hair and pulled her into a kiss. Sophia moaned which gave him the opportune moment to slip inside her mouth invading her senses. She thought that she wouldn't like someone else being in control but Sophia had to admit that last night during their multiple sexcapades it felt so exciting not being in control.

"I saw the scars and if anyone has a problem with them then it's their fault not yours because in my opinion they make you that much more ravishing," Klaus said finally letting her go.

"Thanks," Sophia said out of breath getting out of the car and heading to her apartment.

She looked back and saw him smirking at her with his dimples and blue eyes and groaned as she let herself in and ran up the steps to the apartment. Sophia sighed as she let herself in then groaned when she was met with a mildly upset Vicki and knew that it was going to be a long day.

~Lockwood Bastard~

In his one thousand years of existence Niklaus Mikaelson had never met someone that he felt attracted to nor felt for. To him love a weakness and he had other things to focus on with breaking his curse which he would do no matter what or who got in his way. Last night if he was honest with himself both left him shocked and pleasured. The girl was quite good in bed even if it was her first time and from the vervain he smelt he knew that she knew of the existence of vampires. There was also something else that pulled to him and it quite annoyed him that he didn't know what it was. Picking up his phone he placed a call to one of his underlings to find out more information.

"Samantha darling I find myself needing some information. There's a girl in San Francisco that I want to know more about immediately. Her license named her as Sophia Donovan and now be a dear and get that information for me," Klaus ordered hanging up before the girl started her incessant rambling.

One way or another Klaus would accomplish everything he wanted including breaking the curse his mother placed on him and killing Mikael. Now Sophia Donovan was added on to the list of things to accomplish and the hybrid would find out everything about the girl including what made him so drawn to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Three months have passed and many things have changed for everyone.

**Note: **I am fast forwarding things a little. Basically things have moved faster than they did in the show. Founder's Day happened, Katherine came back, Elijah, Elena was sacrificed and Klaus broke his hybrid curse. Difference is that Klaus will know that Elena survived and use it to his advantage. I am not an Elena fan if you then this story are not for you so leave now. You have been warned.

**Timeline: **

Four months ago: Sophia and Vicki leave Mystic Falls; Vicki turns.

Three months ago: Sophia sleeps with Klaus; Tomb is opened; Shelia Bennett dies

Two months ago: Bonnie comes back; Founder's Day; Caroline turns.

One month ago: Klaus breaks the curse; Elijah isn't daggered but still helps his brother; Jenna dies; Sophia learns about Klaus

* * *

**Four**

Things can change so fast that you don't even know it's happening until it's too late. After her one night stand with Klaus the two of them had talked on occasion and texted. It was weird to have someone constantly make sexual innuendos to her but Sophia found herself enjoying it at the same time. Sophia got a job working at the same bar as Vicki and was enjoying college. It was so surreal how life had changed for her in the four months since she left home and the abuse she suffered there. She had a job, a life, and a guy who found her attractive and even though that was all it was at least he respected her and made her feel alive which is something that not even Vicki or Matt did.

Sophia was at home enjoying a nice book and bottle of bourbon, something that Klaus had gotten her into, when she heard a knock on the door. She narrowed her eyes wondering who it could be since Vicki had a key and Klaus usually sent a text or called before coming over. Slowly she picked up the stake and hid it behind her back as she went to the door and opened it. Sophia sighed in relief when she saw it was Klaus and set the stake down on the table by the door. A month ago on Klaus's second visit he had told her what he was, an original hybrid, and hearing how much of a bastard his family was to him made Sophia want to hunt them down and kill them. She remembered that conversation perfectly like it was yesterday because it was the day that she felt a shift in the relationship she had going on with Klaus.

_~One Months Ago~_

_Sophia smiled when she got saw her phone ringing and saw Klaus's name pop up on her cell phone. It was a good thing that Vicki was gone for the night having found a guy for her, Dillon, and was actually happy for once. _

"_Klaus," Sophia greeted._

"_Miss me love," Klaus said and despite the sound of his voice being cocky like usual Sophia could tell that there was something off about it. _

"_Considering you are not here yes I do miss you," Sophia said brightly hoping to make things better for Klaus._

"_Open the door love," Klaus ordered._

_Sophia was about to ask him what the hell he meant when she heard a knock on the door and smiled when she realized that it was Klaus. Sophia opened the door and had her suspicions confirmed when she met the blue eyes of Klaus but was concerned when she saw so many other emotions there that usually weren't. He looked hurt, afraid, angry, but also gleeful and that was a weird combination. She was about to question him when suddenly her phone as well as his was thrown and Sophia was being picked up by Klaus. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when she was pulled into a rough kiss. Sophia could tell that Klaus need this rough and hard which she didn't mind and the two of them fell to the floor. Clothes were thrown away and soon two bodies were joining together in a fueled passion. Sophia moaned when Klaus entered her and set a brutal pace. She moved to wrap her hands in his hair when he growled and grabbed her hands in a tight hold. Sophia saw his eyes change to once with yellow eyes and fangs came out. She should have found it repulsive but all it did was turn her on more and there was also the fact that he was holding her down so that she couldn't move as he filled her up. Sophia could do nothing more than whimper and moan until both of them came._

_A few minutes passed and Klaus was on his back with Sophia curled around him with her head on his chest. She wanted to ask but knew that it wasn't smart plus he seemed upset. It freaked her out how she knew from one look how Klaus was feeling but with her best friend being a vampire put it in the back of her mind and just enjoyed the sex that she had with him. _

"_You're a smart girl which means you know I'm not human," Klaus said and Sophia heard coldness. _

_Sophia sat up and looked down at Klaus trying to figure out what he was doing. Then she realized that he was trying to push her away like he was afraid or something and she sighed. Sophia moved until she was straddling Klaus and drew patterns on his chest. This action seemed to surprise him though he tried to hide it from her which gave Sophia a strange suspicion that someone close to him had made him feel that love or even happiness was weak._

"_I figured if you wanted to tell me you would," Sophia said honestly. _

"_I'm an Original Hybrid love," Klaus said and she heard that there was still a coldness to his voice which kind of annoyed her. _

_Sophia listened intently as she heard about his family and his life. It was sad and heartbreaking more so than Sophia's and all she wanted to do was make it better but she knew that wasn't possible. Sophia learned that Klaus was the middle child; he had two older brothers, Finn and Elijah, as well as two younger brothers, Kol and Henrik, and a younger sister, Rebekah. His mother, Esther was a witch and the man he thought his father was a cruel man. One night during a full moon Henrik sneaked out and Klaus followed to try and stop him. Instead Henrik had been killed and Klaus never forgave himself. She learned how his mother used a spell to create vampires and it was after his first kill that it was learned that Klaus was a bastard child and that Esther had an affair. Sophia grew angry at his family when she learned how they stood by as he was cursed and abused. After learning everything she could understand why he did all the things he did. It was kind of like her life almost where they were both bastard children abused and neglected by their families. The difference was that Sophia carried her scars physically while Klaus carried his emotionally. _

"_My father was the mayor of a small town and he was married with a son. My biological mother was his secretary which is really a cliché. She ended up pregnant and my father who already had a baby with his wife told her to get rid of it. My mother quit and moved away until the day I was born. She died a months after giving birth to me and my father if you can even call him that was given custody of me. My whole life I was abused and my older brother and stepmother did nothing to help me. Vicki and her brother, Matt, were the only ones who cared and did their best to help me. I went to the sheriff, a doctor, and kids my own age and no one helped me. Finally four months ago after learning that I got my GED behind his back, Richard beat me, which is where most of the scars come from, and I ran with Vicki," Sophia revealed._

"_They'll get what's coming to them," Klaus said and Sophia saw something come back to life in his eyes but before she could question it she was pulled into a kiss and soon sex followed._

Sophia smiled at him and was grabbed. Some would have been afraid considering he was a hybrid but she didn't care. Sophia was pulled into a kiss and things would have gone further if a throat hadn't cleared interrupting them. She pulled away while Klaus growled and kept a tight hold on her waist while they both turned their heads to see an older man standing in the doorway. He had brown hair and green eyes and he was slightly taller than Klaus wearing a suit which Sophia thought was kind of weird.

"Brother why must you ruin my fun," Klaus smirked.

"Seriously you brought your brother," Sophia said stepping out of his arms and crossing her arms to glare in annoyance.

"I thought you were curious about me love," Klaus defended and Sophia saw the smirk on his face and mirth in his eyes.

"Yes because meeting your brother who's an Original Vampire and learning from him about you is exactly what I meant," Sophia stated sarcastically.

Before either of them could say anything footsteps were heard and a face appeared that Sophia had hoped to never see again. In her doorway stood her half-brother Tyler Lockwood and he was smiling which just made her just that much more annoyed and pissed off.

"Why did you bring him here?" asked Sophia in anger shocking the two Originals

"Please Sophia give me a chance," Tyler begged but he didn't come in which while that was considerate didn't help.

"So now it's Sophia, because before it was the Lockwood Bastard. You think that after sixteen years of watching me get beaten every day to a fucking pulp like I was nothing you can be forgiven. I had no one not even you, my own brother who didn't even care. I suggest you leave before you find out just how angry I can get," Sophia growled out.

"He's your brother?" Klaus yelled.

Sophia closed her eyes sighing and felt like the world was on her shoulder's which was something she didn't like at all. She had figured that Klaus looked her up and found out about her life but it seemed that he didn't and she just assumed. Sophia didn't know why she felt upset at seeing Klaus angry it just didn't make sense at all but she knew she had to explain and fix this and she didn't know if she would be able to remain calm but she had to try even if it killed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Sophia surprises everyone with her anger; new discoveries are made.

**Note: **I am so hating the Originals (TV show) right now. Klaus is by far my favorite and now his sister wants him gone and his brother while he doesn't want the hybrid dead is still being an ass to him. This show was so supposed to be about family and instead it is destroying the family and I hate that. Also I hate Hayley and everyone tells me it's because she's a good actor. Yeah no I just hate her and want her gone. This show is supposed to be about family so make it about family not some wereslut who is playing two brothers. Also every time she's onscreen I just want to fast-forward and always blaming Klaus for her problems which isn't the case.

* * *

**Five**

Sophia took a calming breath which was hard with Elijah and Tyler standing outside the door and Klaus besides her looking angry. In a way she could understand why he was upset but at the same time it kind of annoyed her.

"I didn't really feel like rehashing the names of my brother or father to you Klaus," Sophia said sighing

"Oh and why is that?" Klaus asked and there was a cold look in his eyes telling her that he had closed himself off.

"Because it wasn't your revenge to take. You told me that whoever hurt me was going to pay but that isn't your choice to make Klaus it's mine. My brother and father hurt me not you so it's my revenge to take," Sophia yelled shocking Klaus into silence.

"Father is dead," Tyler interrupted and Sophia froze.

She froze not because she was afraid of Tyler but because of two reasons. The first was that she couldn't get her revenge on her father. Also the way her brother spoke to her now he sounded like their father and rage ran through her for some reason.

"How did he die?" she asked wanting to know.

"He was used in the ritual to break Klaus's curse," Tyler growled and his eyes turned yellow like Klaus's would.

"Shame I would have loved to have a front row seat to my father getting everything he deserves," Sophia said stepping closer to Tyler.

She stood in front of her brother and Elijah. The Original was calm and had a mask in place but she could see that there was a small amount of surprise and sadness in his eyes. Her brother on the other hand only held sadness and rage. Hating the power that her old family had over her Sophia picked up the stake laying on the table. She stabbed it into her brother's chest and watched as he fell to the ground. He didn't stay down long because the next thing she knew he was pulling the stake out and growling with his eyes yellow and he went to lunge at her. Elijah surprised her by grabbing her and pulling her out of the apartment and away from Tyler. He held her against the wall and she watched over his shoulder as Klaus threw Tyler away and down the steps. Sophia watched entranced as her brother and her lover fought until Tyler's neck was snapped.

"Well he won't be dead permanently but it'll do for now," Klaus said turning to smirk at her and then he growled.

Sophia didn't know what was wrong with him until she realized that Elijah was still holding her against the wall, shielding her from attack. She cleared her throat and he stepped away from her giving her a smile in return. She figured that he was the older one and old fashioned as Klaus had once said so that was probably why he felt it his duty to shield her from attack before anyone else.

"What shall we do with my newly turned hybrid?" Klaus asked her.

"Why did you turn him into a hybrid in the first place?" Sophia couldn't help but ask.

"That pesky doppelganger didn't want to listen to me so I figured a little death and a little leverage was the best," Klaus said smirking at her.

"You should have just killed him," Sophia said coldly.

This seemed to make Klaus happy and his smirk grew. Sophia just wanted this day to end and her annoying brother to go away.

"Killing him now would be a blessing for him just leaves him alive to suffer," Sophia declared surprising them both.

"Very well," Klaus said sighing.

Sophia watched as he dragged her brother's body outside and away from her home. She turned stepping inside her apartment and sighed when she didn't see Elijah following her. After thinking about it for a minute Sophia then remembered that you had to invite a vampire in or in Klaus's case a hybrid. It seems even pesky Originals had to follow the rule of invitation.

"You can come in," Sophia invited.

"It is strange the hold you seem to have over my brother," Elijah said closing the door.

"Is there supposed to be a question in there somewhere? I didn't place some spell over him and I sure as hell didn't compel him. Considering I am human that isn't possible," Sophia said heading to the small kitchen and taking the tequila down from a cabinet.

"I was thinking more that Niklaus was the one who placed a spell on you or compelled you," Elijah said and Sophia had to admire his boldness.

"Considering I ingest vervain everyday I don't think that's possible but then again this is an Original hybrid we are talking about," Sophia argued to the Original standing in front of him.

Silence descended the room as the two of them waited for a certain hybrid to come back. Sophia wanted to hate Elijah but figured that if Klaus was giving him a chance then maybe she should as well.

"I'm loyal to Klaus and him alone. Remember that just in case you get the idea to go against him," Sophia warned.

"Oh I do love when I have a willing companion," Klaus said announcing his presence.

Sophia glared at him upset that he entered without knocking but figured it was too late to argue that point to him since he was already beside her. She rolled her eyes taking a long drink of tequila as she processed the day she was having currently.

"I may be a willing companion and ally but that doesn't mean I'm going to always agree with you," Sophia said and just couldn't stop the anger coming off of her.

"Niklaus I do have to say I quite like the girl," Elijah said smiling.

Sophia went to say something when she felt a sweat break out suddenly and didn't understand it. Power swept through the room shocking both brothers and then the pain started. Sophia felt pain consume her until she couldn't hold it any longer and screamed out. The bottle of tequila shattered and she fell in a heap and would have hit the floor had it not been for Klaus catching her. The last thing she saw was Klaus's concerned and shocked eyes before the pain became too much and darkness consumed her vision.

~Lockwood Bastard~

A woman with dark straight hair and wearing skinny jeans and a leather jacket stood next to another girl the doppelganger. The two of them had become allies in their mission of making sure that destiny could be complete and the threat of Mikael as well as Celeste was defeated. The key to this mission was Sophia who had special blood in her but every time Katherine asked about it the woman just told her it wasn't time for her to know.

"It's time for you to get those answers you desire," the woman said.

"About time though I have to wonder what it is exactly that would make the great Artemis reveal the truth to me a pesky vampire," Katherine said smirking.

"Man believed that the myths about Gods and Goddesses were false and that they were really vampires but this is not the case. We are a form of witches but stronger and better. We don't abide by traveler laws, expression, or nature. We are pretty much indestructible, immortal unless we are killed a certain way. A descendant of mine fell in love with a descendant of yours and had a daughter. This daughter grew up and then later fell in love with a dangerous man named Richard Lockwood. She had a daughter named Sophia Lockwood and when this child was born I held looked upon this child and discovered something. She was powerful more powerful than I had seen in a long time. Her strength and power matched mine but I knew she would be in danger so I bound her powers, hid them until the time was right. It's time for her to come into her full potential but I cannot help her for reasons not important. You are charged with protecting her and helping her. I suggest you get to work and Katherine I would make sure she stays happy and alive or not only do you have me to deal with but Klaus as well," Artemis told her.

Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova to some didn't take warnings from others well but she knew that what Artemis had told her was true and sighed because she would have a tough time ahead of her to make this work. Klaus may have spared her life but he had not given her freedom and still wanted her dead so she would have to use some type of leverage against him to help her descendant survive. Hopefully Sophia Lockwood had more backbone and was better than Elena Gilbert because otherwise the two of them would be having problems. It was time for to face Klaus even if it killed her.


End file.
